Just One Night
by AngelofLove3592
Summary: Hinata eavesdrops on Naruto's and Jaraiya's conversation and finds out that he's in love with someone. But who?


**A/N: What's up everybody!!! This is AngelofLove3592 and this is my second fanfic. Its only a one shot but im still proud of. I'm still working on my story My Envy His Love Her Luck, so if your reading that just know I'm updating soon, but if your not go check it out anyway Anyways this is something I worked on yesterday to get rid of the stress from finals. Enjoy!!(Review Please)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Just One Night**

Hinata sat on top of the Hyuuga complex. The wind gently moved her long indigo hair making it look like mini wave flowing in the night sky. Over the years Hinata had grown into a beautiful woman and everyone knew it. Well it seemed as if everyone knew except a certain shinobi that haunted the mind of the female for years.

She sighed as she thought about her love. She has made progress over time. She went from fainting as him mentioning her name to being able to hold lengthy conversations with him. What she wouldn't give to be something more in his eyes. Something more than just a friend. Perhaps even one of his precious people.

Hinata chuckled slightly to herself. "Me? One of his precious people? Get a grip on yourself Hinata. You will never be anything of importance to him. He can have any girl he wants. Why would he come after someone of such insignificance as myself?" She finished once again going into one of her depressions as she put herself down.

But as she said Naruto can have any girl he wants. Naruto matured into a wonderful man. He calmed down and is not loud unless he wants to be. He learned how to flirt and could charm the pants off any woman, literally(courtesy of his sensei). Hinata didn't want to think about Naruto being with any other woman. It broke her heart just to see him take a little interest in any female. "Oh great, now I'm possive." Hinata said as she buried her head in her hands.

She stayed like that for a while until she looked up and saw two figures walk down the road. She noticed one figures quickly. It was none other than her love himself walking with the toad sage Jaraiya or "pervy sage" as Naruto would call him.

She quickly hopped down from the roof and landed silently on the ground. She sprinted towards the two, her feet careful not to land on anything that would cause noise and draw attention to herself. She saw them stop at the gates of Konoha. She stopped and hid behind a building that was close enough to allow her to hear their conversation.

"Naruto are you sure you want to leave now?" Jaraiya said looking at Naruto with concern in his eyes at his apprentice.

"Yes I'm sure. I'm not strong enough yet." Naruto said, his head down as he found the ground to be very interesting.

"Naruto you can't just train. You have to..."

"No! I-I have to do this. This is the only way."

" You can try talking to her you know."

This caught Hinata's attention. 'She?' she thought, but continued to listen.

"I've tried that and it doesn't work. She'll...She'll never accept me. She'll despise me like everyone else."

"Narto you know that she'll never look at you like that. She knows who you really are."

"That doesn't matter. Once she learns about the Kyuubi being inside me, she'll never look at me again. That's why I need to train. If I train I may be able to control the fox and never have to rely on his power agin."

Hinata was utterly shocked. Naruto, her Naruto, had the demon fox trapped inside of him. 'Is that why the villagers treated him the way they did? How could they be so cold? Naruto is not the beast, he's the conatiner. He's so amazing. To be able to put up with that kind of treatment but still be able to show kndness and be the happy-go-lucky guy that I admire.' "But who is it that his heart yearns for?" She asked herself that question as she once again stopped her thoughts to continue her eavesdropping.

"Well," Jaraiya started, "if you ask me, leaving without at least saying goodbye to her isn't the best idea. Of course everyone knows you're leaving to train again, but I think they deserve a "see ya later" or something."

"I don't know..." Naruto said. He really wanted to see his love but he didn't know if he would be able to leave if he saw that gorgeous face of hers.

"Look , go see her. I'll give you about 3 hours. That way we can still get out of here before sunrise."

"Right." Naruto said handing his things to Jaraiya as he prepare for his search. Naruto began walking and heard Jaraiya say, "Remember. You got until 4:00a.m." before he disappeared somewhere.

"Great. Now why the hell would she be up at this hour." Naruto whispered to himself.

Hinata saw him walking. 'He's going to her. Should I follow? I don't want to intrude but...' Hinata's thoughts stopped there and her feet moved answering her question. 'I guess I'm going to follow.'

She followed him down a road that was oddly familiar to the one she took home but she did not pay any attention to it as she focused soley on the man that she followed. 'He's so beautiful.' she thought.

His hair swayed behind him.It grew out wildly over the years as it was short at the top and stuck out above his headband as it always did, but grew out lonegr towards the back. Parts of it covered his face, making him look very attractive. Her eyes traveled from his hair to his well built body. Hinata had to keep herself from drooling. 'He has this affect on me even when I'm staring at his back. The girl he's in love with is so lucky.' Depression was showing its ugly face again but she had to ignore it as she had to continue on the task at hand. Naruto came to a stop in front of a huge house. Hinata inspected the house from behind a tree. Her eyes widened at what she saw. 'T-This is my house. He couldn't be here to see me? There's just no way!'

Her suspensions were confirmed when he jumped up to the window of her bedroom that was open due to her going up to the roof. Naruto crawled throught the window into the room. "Hinata?" he said as he searched the room for said woman. When he couldn't find her, he sat on her bed and sighed.

Hinata crawled up to the window and peered in. She was preparing to go into the room, however, she was stopped as she heard him speak.

"What am I doing? Just coming into her room unannounced and then expect her to talk to me for a while. I wouldn't be surprised if she tossed me out right now if she saw me."

"Actually," Hinata started as she climed through her window into her room, " I would be more interested in what you wanted rather than throwing you out." she finished with a smile.

Naruto was speechless. There she was standing in front of the mirror looking more radiant than he had ever seen her as the light from the moon illuminated her features.

"Aren't you going to say something Naruto?" she asked.

"Oh um yea, I kinda did but um...yea." he finished lamely as he could not form a simple sentence.

Hinata giggled at the sight of her love being nervous and all because of her. 'Am I truely the one he feels for?'

Naruto quickly got over his nervousness and went over to her.

"Hinata, I need to speak to you." He said completely serious.

She, too, sstopped her giggling and became serious and replied, "So speak to me Naruto."

'Alright, here I go. Don't blow this.' he thought. Naruto took a deep breath before repling. " Hinata before I tell you what's really on my mind, I need to clear something first. So can you take a seat first."

She nodded and sat in one of her bean bag chairs.(they have one of those right?)

Naruto sat in front of her Indian style and began his story. " Hinata you know of the nine-tailed fox right?" when she nodded he continued," Well the story about the Fourth Hokage dying while battling the fox was a lie. In truth he actually died because he sealed the foxes spirit within an infant. That was me, Hinata. I have the fox's spirit inside of me." He lifted his shirt to show her the seal. He kept his hand down not want to face her. He took the silence as a negative as he thought to himself. ' I knew it. She...' his thought were stopped as he felt timid hands against his skin.

He watched, amazed as Hinata caressed the seal on his stomach. "Hinata what are you..."

"Naruto it does not matter to me if you contain the demon fox inside of you. It doesn't matter at all. As long as you are you, Naruto, I will always..."

"Stop it." Naruot grabbed her hands with his own and looked into her eyes. "You don't know what you're saying. How can you sit here and bother to be near me is beyond understanding. I am a demon Hinata, Can't you understand that?"

Hinata almost cried at the look in his eyes. "Such sadness in those eyes Naruto. I want that to go away. I want to be the one to remove that sadness from your life. Let me fill your life with light as you have mine. Naruto...Let me love." (Beautiful sniffT-T) She ended while caressing his cheek.

Naruto had never been told anything like that. Her words held so much passion, so much truth, so much love.

He expressed his joy the only way he could at that moment. He gently placed his lips onto hers only lightly kissing her. That light kiss quickly erupted as Hinata's hands found their way to Naruto's hair. How she had longed to rum her fingers through his hair. Her hands acted as if they had a mind of their own as they brought Naruto closer to her.

Naruto wanted more licked Hinata's lips asking for entrance. She granted it and opened her mouth allowing his tongue to slip in. Their tongues roamed around in each other's mouths as they tasted as much of each other as they possibly could. Naruto broke apart only to place kisses along her jaw down to her neck where he began to nip her skin and sooth it wth his tongue.

Hinata moaned obviously enjoying the pleasure he was bringing to her. She felt a sensation in the pit of her stomach and grew wet as he moved his hands from her side to go under her shirt and message her back.

Naruto was enjoying himself as well, but he wanted more skin.(man that sounded dirty) He stopped his antics to look at Hinata. She quickly understood what he wanted and said with a sly grin, "You can undress me only if I can undress you."(naughty Hinata)

Naruto cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "Well, well. Who would've guessed that little Hinata could be so 'suggestive'."

"Well my love, I don't know if anyone knows but you're about to find out." Hinata's hands went to the hem of his t-shirt and slowly slipped it off, touching his skin ever so slightly as she continued to lift it up. When it was finally up she didn't give Naruto a chance to touch her shirt as she began trailing kisses down his neck to his chest while she roamed her hands over his well toned body.

She was quite happy as she received many moans from Naruto as she did this. However Naruto felt generous and wanted to spread the pleasure as he reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it up while she was kissing his chest. She stopped to allow his to remove her shirt. When her shirt was gone she began to kiss him, While kissing her, Naruto's hands went for the latch of her bra. He quickly undid the wretched thing and broke off the kiss to look at her.

She blushed under his gaze. Naruto pulled her into a hug and nuzzled her neck. He then whispered in her ear, " I love you."

Hinata's heart almost escaped from her chest. "W-What did you say?"

Naruto pulled back so that he was now looking into her eyes, "I said...I love you, Hinata."

Hinata could not hold it in as the tears began to fall from her eyes. She hugged him so tight and poured her heart out to him. "For so long Naruto, for so long, I wanted to hear those words from you and now that I have, I can be happy, truly happy."

Naruto smiled, "The feeling is mutual my love. I love you so much."

Hinata pulled back to look at him, "Naruto if you'll have me, before you leave, could you...could you make love to me?"

Naruto wasn't shocked but he was a little worried,"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I-I know that you will be leaving soon so I just wanted to be with you. Even if it's just for tonight. At least until you come back." she smiled when she was done. Naruto smiled as he continued what he was previously doing.

That night was filed with cries of ecstacy from two young adults who had finaaly confessed their love to one another. They made love to each other until they could no longer will their bodies to move.

Jaraiya stood on a tree outside of Hinata's window.(no he did not watch! Perverts!) It was around6:00 a.m. He watched the two sleep happily in each other's arms. "Just one night my ass. He's never going to want to leave now. Just like I thought." Jaraiya smirked as he went to the bath house to prepare for his daily research.

**Sooo...did you like it? Let me know in reviews!**


End file.
